leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
V4.11
Ahoj summoneři, vítejte u aktualizace 4.11! Ústředním motivem tohoto patche je snaha vrátit do džungle trochu rovnováhy. V sezóně 2014 byly výrazně nejoblíbenějšími džunglery šampioni jako Lee Sin, Pantheon, Kha'Zix, Evelynn, Elise a další, kteří dokážou působit velké poškození a vyvíjet silný tlak na protivníka. Stali se dokonce tak populárními, že de facto vytlačili většinu podpůrných tankovacích džunglerů ze hřiště. Při hlubší analýze jsme si rychle uvědomili, že problém nespočívá ani tak v tom, že by bylo zapotřebí tankovací džunglery posílit nějakým buffem, ale že nám spíš chybí nějaká výrazná řada předmětů, kterou by tito podpůrní šampioni mohli využít. Aktualizace 4.11 tedy přináší jeden nový a jeden vlastně skoro nový předmět (Quill Coat a Spirit of the Ancient Golem), které jsou oba určené především pro podpůrné tankovací džunglery. Také jsme se rozhodli mírně povzbudit několik šampionů tím, že jim trošku zvýšíme rychlost, a krapítek jsme upravili Maokaie, aby se necítil špatně v záři reflektorů. Jelikož se nám nezadržitelně blíží mistrovství světa League of Legends, začali jsme se též zaměřovat na změny ovlivňující nejvyšší soutěžní úroveň, například modifikace věží a oslabení dominantních šampionů. Jednoho z těch, které byste v této kategorii čekali, ale není tam (Lucian), máme stále v dílně, jelikož se stále rozhodujeme, jaký přístup u něj bude nejvhodnější. Říkám vám to, protože chceme, abyste vy věděli, že my víme, že je výjimečně silným a univerzálním střelcem (především v soutěžním hraní). Než však cokoliv podnikneme, chceme mít jistotu, že tím zvýrazníme jeho smysluplné slabiny (i silné stránky). A tím máme dnešní předmluvu u konce! Pročtěte si níže uvedené poznámky k aktualizaci a nezapomeňte, že se po dokumentu můžete pohybovat pomocí užitečného plovoucího obsahu, který se nachází na pravé straně (k dispozici pouze při zobrazení na PC/notebooku!). Nejvyšší čas oprášit mou Sejuani! Chris „Pwyff“ Tom Hlavní Když v League of Legends mluvíme o „lavinovém efektu“, máme většinou na mysli, že tým zvítězí v utkání díky výsledku jediné šarvátky nebo protivníkově smůle v jedné bitvě – tedy aniž by musel své schopnosti prokázat vícekrát po sobě. Jak jsme uvedli v našem vývojářském deníku o designových hodnotách ve vztahu ke špičkovému ovládnutí hry, snažíme se, aby herní systém odměňoval týmy, které dokážou vyhrát zápas díky tomu, že hrají stále dobře a provádějí rozumná rozhodnutí – a to i v případě, že se na ně štěstěna zrovna neusmívá. Na počátku sezóny 2014 jsme tedy provedli několik „protilavinových“ změn ve fungování První prolité krve, aby i nadále poskytovala odměnu, avšak ne aby jediný neúspěšný výpad do džungle změnil průběh celého utkání. Naším cílem je, aby byly zápasy v League of Legends co nejzábavnější (a to i po prolití první krve), ale přišlo nám, že bychom mohli snahu o vyvíjení agrese v rané fázi hry trochu okořenit. Co se týče změn provedených u věží a okruhu pro získávání zkušeností, chtěli jsme docílit toho, aby byly na úvodních úrovních věže bezpečným (bezpečnějším) úkrytem a hráči z „prohraných“ lajn (např. lajny 2v1 nebo se zcela nevhodnou kombinací proti soupeři) mohli nějakým způsobem fungovat i v pozdějších fázích utkání. Tato vylepšení jsou prováděna především kvůli soutěžnímu hraní, ale promítnou se i do ostatních typů zápasů, protože hráči, kteří v lajně zaostávají, se teď vlastně nemají kde skrýt. Na závěr dodejme, že pokud má nepřátelský tým džunglera, jenž se často vrhá ke věžím (např. Pantheon, Elise, Lee Sin atd.), snižují slabé věže různorodost šampionů, jelikož hráči jsou pak nuceni vybírat si takové, kteří se při obraně nemusí na věže spoléhat (to platí především pro sólové lajny, jako je horní a středová). Odměna za zabití *Zabití v počátku hry odměňují 60 % ⇒ 75 % běžné hodnoty (tento poměr se během 4 minut zvyšuje až na 100 %). *Bonusů za první prolitou krev se omezení pro úvodní zabití netýkají, takže První prolitá krev během začátečních 2 minut hry nyní dává +280 zlaťáků ⇒ +325 zlaťáků. *Osobní odměna se zvyšuje o 20 % ⇒ 16,5 % za každé zabití. *Odměna za hráče dosáhne maxima ve výši 500 zlaťáků po 4 zabitích ⇒ 5 zabitích. Veže *Věže nyní získávají +25 % ⇒ 37,5 % poškození za zásah. *Věže nyní dokončí „rozehřívání“ po 3 zásazích ⇒ 2 zásazích (maximum ve výši +75 % bonusového poškození se nemění). *Věže si nyní vybírají cíle o něco rychleji. Zkušenosti *Minioni v lajně nyní udělují zkušenost v okruhu 1250 ⇒ 1400 jednotek. Obchod Nové skiny: *Hazmat *Soulstealer Ranked Duo Queue Do ranked duo queues zavádíme nové omezení, v rámci kterého mohou hráči vytvořit duo jen se summoneri, kteří se nacházejí maximálně o jednu úroveň výš nebo níž. Zjistili jsme, že valná většina dua tyto podmínky stejně splňuje, a tato změna nám umožní zabránit možnému zneužívání, ke kterému občas dochází v rámci současného systému. Nerozřazení hráči se budou moci po dobu vyhodnocování svých dovedností zařadit do dua se summonerem ze zlaté, stříbrné a bronzové úrovně. Jakmile jim bude určena pozice, začnou pro ně platit běžná omezení. *Do ranked duo queues se mohou hráči zařadit jen se summoneri, kteří se nacházejí maximálně o jednu úroveň výš nebo níž než oni sami. Například hráč z úrovně Stříbrná III může vytvořit duo se summonerem nacházejícími se v rozmezí od Bronzové V do Zlaté I. *U nerozřazených hráčů, kteří mají hodnocení ze solo queues z minulých sezón, se použije pro stanovení vhodnosti pro duo toto staré hodnocení. *Nerozřazení hráči, kteří nebyli nikdy hodnoceni v solo queues, mohou vytvořit duo se summoneri ze zlaté, stříbrné a bronzové úrovně. Boti V rámci úprav provedených v aktualizaci 4.6 jsme botům sundali jejich fialové obojky a přidali hře trochu na různorodosti tím, že hráči mohli začínat na obou koncích mapy. Pro milovníky kooperativních her proti počítači to byl velice vítaný krok, zároveň jsme tím ale trochu ztížili pozici nových summonerů, kteří si teprve potřebují zvyknout na to, jak se League of Legends vlastně hraje. Abychom tedy vyhověli potřebám obou skupin, boti v začátečnických kooperativních zápasech budou opět vždy jen ve fialovém týmu a v utkáních pro pokročilé i nadále občas zavítají i na modrou stranu. *Boti v začátečnických Co-op vs AI budou vždy hrát ve fialovém týmu. Veřejné chatové místnosti Veřejné chatové místnosti momentálně neplní svůj účel, jelikož jsou plné podvodníků, spammerů a pokusů o phishing. To může především na nové hráče působit velice negativně, takže jsme se rozhodli je vypnout, dokud nepřijdeme na adekvátní dlouhodobé řešení. *Veřejné chatové místnosti byly vypnuty Opravy chyb *Při mute hráčů ve hře již nedojde k jejich smazání ze seznamu přátel či jejich umístění na seznam blokovaných hráčů. *Pokud někoho omylem mutnete, již se nespustí 2 týdenní čekací lhůta pro posílání tajemných dárků, která se vztahuje na posílání dárků novým přátelům. *Nástroje funkce „Ignorování“ byly přejmenovány na „Blokování“, aby bylo jasnější, k čemu slouží. Šampióni ; Sice jsme spokojení s tím, jak si Braum vede proti rovnocenným soupeřům, ale jakmile získá byť jen malou výhodu, dokáže lajnu zcela opanovat. Cílem těchto změn tedy je, aby soupeři tohoto svalnatého štítonoše získali trochu víc manévrovacího prostoru. Dodejme, že zkrácení času na aktivaci Concussive Blows úderů znamená, že Braum (nebo jeho spolubojovníci) nyní mají méně času na způsobení omráčení. Neznamená to, že by omráčení trvalo déle nebo že by Braum mohl ostatní omračovat častěji (to by byl děs). * (pasivka) zranění sníženo z 70 + 10 za každou úroveň na 50 + 12 za každou úroveň. * (W) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které se při pokusu o přeskočení zdi ke spolubojovníkovi Braum snažil tohoto kolegu chránit tím, že se natočil směrem k nepříteli, ale jen se přirazil zády ke zdi a už neskočil do bezpečí. Nyní Braum při skákání projevuje více inteligence. ; *Heimerdingerovi byl přidán nový vizuální efekt „Cíl zaměřený věžičkou“, který se mu zobrazí, když označí soupeře pro věžičku. *Přidány nové vizuální efekty „Aggro věžičky“ a „Aggro zaměření věžičky“ pro hráče, na kterého Heimerdingerovy věžičky střílí. ; Ačkoliv by měl být Jax šampionem, který dobře zesiluje do závěrečné fáze hry, je v současné době tak všeobecně silný, že „dobré posilování“ z něj činí útočnou kamennou zeď s velice málo skulinami v obraně. *Základní healthy sníženy z 561 na 535. *Healthy za úroveň sníženy z +98 na +85. *Armor za úroveň snížen z +3,5 na +3,0. ; * ® byla opravena chyba, kvůli které se týmu s Requiem na HUDu zobrazoval indikátor ultimátky (zelená tečka vlevo!) jako dostupný, ačkoliv tomu tak nebylo. ; Kayle má spoustu silných stránek – dobré poškození, bezpečné lajnování, skvělé podpůrné schopnosti, výtečnou likvidaci vln, parádní křídla... a přitom poměrně málo slabin. Původně jsme chtěli jen trochu snížit Kaylinu útočnou sílu, abychom více zdůraznili její podpůrné schopnosti, ale ukázalo se, že to k rozumnému snížení bojového zápalu nestačí. Dohromady by tyto změny měly trochu umírnit celkovou vysokou účinnost, kterou Kayle disponuje. *Attack speed za levele snížen z +2,5 na +2,2. * (E) přepočet snížen z +0,4 AP na +0,2 AP. * ® cooldown zvýšen z 90/75/60 sekund na 110/95/80 sekund. ; V rámci této aktualizace nepřinášíme k Lucianovi žádné změny, ale chtěli jsme zdůraznit, že je na našem seznamu velice vysoko. Především v soutěžních hrách Lucian jasně válcuje v počtu výběrů všechny ostatní střelce (snad s výjimkou Kog'Mawa), jelikož je všeobecně silný a postrádá smysluplné slabiny (nezní vám to povědomě?). Jsme si Lucianovy dominance velice dobře vědomi, ale chceme mít jistotu, že mu zmíněné slabiny vytvoříme skutečně správným způsobem. *VELMI SILNÝ: Ano ⇒ Stále ano ; Smyslem těchto změn je dát Maokaiovi „základní“ identitu obranného podpůrného tanka, který zabraňuje padouchům skákat po jeho měkčích přátelích. Někteří z vás se možná ptají: „Čím si tenhle strom vysloužil tolik změn?“ Starý Maokai možná není nejsilnějším džunglerem ze všech, ale i tak dokáže velice snadno v úvodních a středních fázích hry uzavřít celé lajny, ovšem do závěrečných týmových bojů už moc nezasahuje. Těmito úpravami se snažíme Maokaiovu novou sadu vyvážit, aniž bychom vrátili jeho problémy z 2. sezóny (ty neustálé sebejisté výpady k věžím, uf...). * (Q) slow snížen z 2 sekund na 1,5 sekundy. Cena snížena z 55 many na 45 many. * (W) Maokai se už nemusí připravit, než vyrazí k nepříteli (doba přesunu zůstala beze změn). Zranění změněno z 80/115/150/185/220 (+0,8 AP) na 9 / 10,5 / 12 / 13,5 / 15 % + (0,04 AP) % maximální hodnoty zdraví cíle. Cena snížena z 75/80/85/90/95 many na 75 many na všech levelech. Cooldown snížen z 13 sekund na všech levelech na 13/12/11/10/9 sekund. DOstřel snížen z 650 na 525. * (E) rychlost pohybu stromků se nyní zvyšuje v závislosti na bonusové rychlosti pohybu Maokaie. Nepřátelé poškození výbuchem stromku jsou nyní na 1 sekundu zpomaleni o 50 %. Rychlost stromu snížena z 475 na 450. Poškození při dopadu sníženo z 40/75/110/145/180 (+0,4 AP) na 40/60/80/100/120 (+0,4 AP). Poškození při výbuchu sniženo z 80/130/180/230/280 (+0,6 AP) na 80/120/160/200/240 (+0,6 AP). Cena snížena z 70/80/90/100/110 many na 60/70/80/90/100 many. * ® Vengeful Maelstrom se sesílá na sebe a krouží kolem Maokaie, místo aby se točil nad označenou oblastí. Vengeful Maelstrom nyní zobrazuje (prostřednictvím textu v boji), před jak velkým poškozením Maokai své spolubojovníky ochránil (informaci vidí pouze Maokai). Cena snížena z 75 many na 40 many. Oblast zásahu snížena z 550 na 475. ; Když jsme kvůli podpůrným tankovacím džunglerům dělali změny u Ancient Golem a Quill Coat, věděli jsme, že některým to nebude stačit a budou potřebovat ještě další pomoc, aby mohli v moderní podobě hry uspět (třeba Nautilus). V tomto případě jsme objevili snadný způsob, jak Nautila posílit při přechodu do závěrečné fáze hry a zároveň zvýšit... SROZUMITELNOST! * (pasivka) nový indikátor ukazuje, za jak dlouho bude možné použít Staggering Blow na stejný cíl. Nautilus nyní může tento efekt aktivovat na stejném cíli z každých 9 sekund na všech stupních na 9/8/7/6 sekund (na úrovních 1/6/11/16). ; Při úpravách herního systému Nidalee jsme trochu přecenili její celkovou sílu, takže jí přidáváme celou řadu menších buffů a herních vylepšení. I nadále přitom sledujeme, jak si summoneři zvykají na její nový herní styl. Může se zdát, že těch změn je opravdu hodně, ale jejich ústředním tématem je pomoci Nidalee při jejích kočičích hrátkách. Snažíme se, aby bylo aktivování Lovu pro Nidalee spolehlivější a aby každé její vskočení do bitvy nekončilo její smrtí. * (pasivka) Nidalee nyní při lovu obdrží +10 % k rychlosti pohybu do všech směrů; když se pohybuje směrem k loveným cílům, zvyšuje se tento bonus k rychlosti pohybu na +30 %. Bonusy k rychlosti pohybu z Prowl a přesunu skrz křoví nemohou u Nidalee nikdy překročit celkovou hodnotu +30 %. * (Q) šířka zásahu zvýšena z 30 na 40. * (W) cíle, které past spustí, jsou nyní označené jako lovené pouze v případě, je-li Nidalee od nich vzdálena maximálně 3000 jednotek. Cooldown snížen z 17/15/13/11/9 sekund na 13/12/11/10/9 sekund. Poškození sníženo z 12/14/16/18/20 % aktuální hodnoty zdraví cíle na 10/12/14/16/18 % aktuální hodnoty zdraví cíle. Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které schopnost Bushwhack mohla odhalit nepřátelské wardy, pokud kolem nich prošla jednotka, která byla nastraženou pastí zasažena. * (W) dosah při Prowl zvýšen z 700 na 750. Při použití schopnosti Pounce se na lovený cíl se nyní Nidalee ocitne z 150 jednotek na druhé straně cíle na 75 jednotek ve směru, kterým je cíl natočený. * (E) cena snížena z 60/80/100/120/140 many na 60/75/90/105/120 many. * ® když je Nidalee v lidské podobě, aktivováním Prowl dojde k resetování cooldownu Aspect of the Cougar. ; * (E) Empowered Bola Strike nyní cíl nejen znehybní, ale poté i správně zpomalí. ; Když jsme v aktualizaci 4.10 prováděli změny u Skarnera, museli jsme trochu omezit jeho útočnou sílu, abychom mohli posílit jeho lepkavou skarnerovitost. Když se teď tento nejsamotářštější škorpion dostal do živé hry, zjistili jsme, že kromě omezování nepřátel stále způsobuje pořádné poškození, takže mu ještě trochu utáhneme kohoutky. * (Q) fyzické poškození sníženo z 20/32/44/56/68 na 18/28/38/48/58. Bonusové magické poškození sníženo z 20/32/44/56/68 na 18/28/38/48/58. Bonus k rychlosti pohybu snížen z +3/4/5/6/7 % za každý stupeň Crystal Energy na +2/3/4/5/6 % za každý stupeň Crystal Energy. * ® byla opravena chyba, kvůli které mohl Skarner občas pro nabodnutí cíle provádět základní útoky. ; Myslíme, že svět je připraven na Vlada, který po vstoupení do Sanguine Pool může použít schopnost Flash. Nebo Ghost. Nebo Heal. NEBO ZHONYA'S HOURGLASS?! * (W) Vladimir nyní může ve svém trollovacím poli sesílat summonerovi kouzla a používat předměty. ; Yasuo je hbitý bojovník, během lajnovací fáze by se tedy měl snažit udržet rovnováhu mezi svým útokem a obranou. Teď ovšem situace vypadá tak, že Yasuo dokáže (především na úvodních úrovních) svou Sweeping Blade nashromáždit takové nesmírné množství bonusového poškození, že soupeři ani nemají možnost mu jeho šikanu jakkoliv oplatit. * (E) limit pro bonusové poškození zmenšen z 100 % při 4 stupních na 50 % při 2 stupních. ; Platí zde to samé co u Nautila: když jsme kvůli podpůrným tankovacím džunglerům dělali změny u Ancient Golem a Quill Coat, věděli jsme, že některým to nebude stačit a budou potřebovat ještě další pomoc, aby mohli v moderní podobě hry uspět. V případě Zaca to byla naštěstí jen otázka rychlosti a správného protažení jeho soustavného poškozování správným směrem. * (W) po sebrání kousku vlastního těla se cooldown Unstable Matter zkrátí o 1 sekundu. Když Zac zasáhne nějakou příšeru z džungle svou Unstable Matter, může skrz ni projít (aby mohl posbírat vlastní kousky). Cooldown zvýšen z 4 sekund na 5 sekund. ; V současné době zastává Ziggs ve hře jedinečnou strategickou pozici (drží se zpátky, aby jeho spolubojovníci mohli nabrat na síle), v lajně se ale pohybuje až příliš sebejistě a i nadále s sebou nosí příliš mnoho výbušnin, pomocí kterých může dotáhnout svůj tým k vítězství, pokud získá příliš velký náskok. Kromě těchto silných stránek je Ziggs navíc velice univerzální a konzistentní šampion, který dokáže provádět spoustu věcí najednou, takže se snažíme do jeho sady zapracovat více rizika a nespolehlivosti. *Movement speed snížen z 330 na 325. * (Q) dosah detekce pro aktivování exploze snížen z 180 na 150. Zvětšení šampioni Může to být považováno za nerf následujících šampionů (nebo buff, pokud se živíte požíráním mířených střel), ale v zájmu srozumitelnosti chceme, aby zásahová zóna každého šampiona odpovídala jeho vizuálnímu modelu. Následující šampioni měli podprůměrně velké zásahové zóny, takže jsme je rozšířili na běžnou velikost. Jinými slovy, zásahovou zónu každého šampiona jsme rozšířili o 27,3 % Teema (z celkových 50 jednotek na 65 jednotek), vizuálně se však nic nezměnilo: * * * Aktualizované hlavní obrázky Jelikož jsou hodně na očích, procházíme zevrubně všechny hlavní obrázky šampionů v naší nabídce a ty, na nichž se již podepsal zub času, trochu vylepšujeme. První na řadu přichází Caitlyn a Urgot; v průběhu následujících aktualizací se můžete těšit na další! Někteří šampioni dostali upravené hlavní obrázky: * * Předměty Problémem předmětů s Hunter's Machete a Spirit Stone bylo (alespoň z pohledu podpůrných tankovacích džunglerů), že byly příliš zaměřené na poškození, než aby mohly pomáhat pomalým a rozvážným Maokaiům a Nautilům celého světa. Ve výsledku pak tito tankovací šampioni upadli v nemilost a pozornost se přesunula na džunglery specializované na poškození, jako jsou Kha'Zix či Pantheon, nebo na podpůrné šampiony schopné vyvíjet tlak v úvodu hry, jako je třeba Lee Sin nebo Elise. Tyto změny samotné sice nemusí vrátit naprostou rovnováhu, ale chceme tak aspoň nabídnout rozumnou volbu summonerům, které baví hra za podpůrné tankovací džunglery. Co se týče změn jako takových, snažíme se „normalizovat“ rychlost čištění džungle, aby si v ní dokázal poradit i podpůrný džungler – a to bez toho, že by si musel kupovat předměty zvyšující poškození. Přidáním Sapping Barbs (a jejich propojením s procentem maximální hodnoty zdraví) jsme docílili toho, že jakmile si džungler pořídí Quill Coat / Spirit of the Ancient Golem, dokáže vyčistit tábor v džungli během určité doby. Quill Coat a Ancient Golem navíc dávají tankovacím džunglerům možnost bojovat proti džunglerům vyvíjejícím silný tlak; nezvyšují jim sice atributy, ale poskytují jim lepší vizuální kontrolu nad okolím. Na závěr dodejme, že Spirit of the Ancient Golem se posiluje ve vztahu k bonusovému zdraví, takže abyste jej náležitě využili, musíte se snažit zvyšovat si zdraví. Jungle předměty ; *Ceana zvýšena z 300 g na 325 g. *+5 ke snížení poškození vůči mostrům. *+10 k útočnému poškození proti monstrům. *Odstraněny unikátní efekty Maim a Butcher. ; *Recept: Hunter's Machete + Cloth Armor + 75 g. *Celková cena: 700 g. *Armor +20. *UNIQUE ACTIVE - SAPPING BARBS: Záskáš 40 health regen za 5 sekund a 30 mana regen za 5 sekund kdykoliv jsi zraněn od monster. Navíc, monstrak na tebe útočící, budou krváce za 5% jejich maximum healthů po 3 sekundy (maximálně 150 zranění). Sapping Barbs nemůže zabít monstrum. *UNIQUE ACTIVE - HUNTER'S WARD: Položí neviditelnou Stealth wardu, která vydrží 180 sekund a odhaluje okolí. 180 sekund cooldown. Limit 3 Stealth ward položených na mapě na jednoho hráče. Dosah 600. ; *Recept: Quill Coat + Kindle Gem + 450 g. *Healthy sníženy z 350 na 200. *Armor +20. *Bonus healthy +25%. *UNIQUE ACTIVE - SAPPING BARBS: Záskáš 40 health regen za 5 sekund a 30 mana regen za 5 sekund kdykoliv jsi zraněn od monster. Navíc, monstrak na tebe útočící, budou krváce za 5% jejich maximum healthů po 3 sekundy (maximálně 150 zranění). Sapping Barbs nemůže zabít monstrum. *UNIQUE ACTIVE - HUNTER'S WARD: Položí neviditelnou Stealth wardu, která vydrží 180 sekund a odhaluje okolí. 180 sekund cooldown. Limit 3 Stealth ward položených na mapě na jednoho hráče. Dosah 600. **Odstraněny unikátní efekty Tenacity a Butcher. ; *Cena receptu snížena z 40 g na 15 g. ; *celková cena zvýšena z 750 g na 775 g. ; *Cena receptu snížena z 240 g na 215 g. Attack Damage předměty ; Sice si uvědomujeme, že Essence Reaver bude ještě potřebovat další úpravy, než bude v optimálním stavu, ale chceme na něj upoutat pozornost už nyní, aby bylo zřejmé, že hodláme podporovat tuto řadu, kterou si někteří střelci nejspíš zamilují (např. Ezreal, Corki a Sivir). *Attack damage zvýšeno z 50 na 60. de:V4.11 en:V4.11 es:V4.11 fr:V4.11 pl:V4.11